


the futures a long way away, huh

by mothsalt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, completely based off that scene in the finale when they were talking about what theyd do as adults, cyrus gets nostalgic and tries to talk to his friends again, i miss these kids im sad theyve left me, like fluff central, like way in the future, theyre adults, this is how i cope, this is pretty self indulgent, tj and cyrus are very soft bfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 12:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20153785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsalt/pseuds/mothsalt
Summary: “Beck, Beck, Jonah- OH!” He gasped. “Yes, yes, yeah, I remember now. Shit, I feel bad, it hasn’t even been that long since I last saw him at, uhh, yeah, at my college graduation.”“Eh, it’s been pretty long.”“You think six years is a lot, then?”TJ made a face, kicking his leg in the general direction of Cyrus’ head. “I hate you.”...or, Cyrus reaches out to old friends.





	the futures a long way away, huh

Cyrus pressed his key card against the lock. It glowed a soft green and released with a click. He opened the door in unison with an almost cinematic yawn taking over his face. Cyrus stepped into his apartment, immediately taking in how dark it was. The LA city lights lit up the rooms some with their floor to ceiling view, but it was decidedly late at night, which still made Cyrus’ apartment a minefield. He flicked on a lightswitch by the front door, and the foire light came on, as well as the kitchen chandelier. 

Cyrus made a beeline to the kitchen, which was easy considering it was practically in the very middle of the entire apartment. He began preparing himself a bowl of soup that he’d made the day before with specifically this night in mind.  _ I love you Past-Me _ , he thought delightfully as he set the soup in the microwave, starting the timer. 

Something Cyrus loved about this apartment, and what had made him buy it in the first place after his first film had blown up, was how open it was. In fact, not counting the perimeter of it, there were only four walls. One wall smack in the middle with all the kitchen requirements and such, and then three sticking off from the wall, in a more artistic way than it sounds, representing the bathroom. There was one of those beautiful room dividers separating the bedroom from the rest of the apartment, but what with the way the kitchen and bathroom almost blocked it off from the living and dining rooms, as well as the foire, it was almost unnecessary. The floor to ceiling windows stretched around the entire outer wall of the apartment, and it was breathtaking. They were high enough up in the building that the chances of anyone seeing them were second to none, and that view from the city to the beach to the mountains was enough to make Cyrus forgive the random bout of homesickness. And really, it wasn’t like he was missing Shadyside itself, more the memories and feelings he had about it. Besides, there wasn’t much to miss when his entire heart had agreed to move out here with him the first time he’d asked. 

“You ever think about how if there was a fire, we’d just kinda be stuck up here. It’s too many stairs to just run down, y’know?”

Cyrus chuckled, sitting down on one of the barstools that were pushed against the far-side of the island. “I actually hadn’t thought much about that when I was checking this place out. Is that gonna be a deal-breaker?” 

TJ shook his head. He was sitting on the floor, back pressed against a couch and legs spread like he’d been stretching before getting distracted by the view. That happened a lot to the both of them. 

“No, not a deal-breaker. Just a thought.” 

The kitchen timer began beeping, and with one extraordinarily fancy and extraordinarily uncomfortable shoe off, Cyrus went to go stir the soup and put it back in. When he sat down to finish untying his other shoe, he must’ve let out a  _ very loud _ sigh, because TJ started laughing. 

“Long day, handsome?” Cyrus smiled to himself as he heard footsteps and then felt TJ wrap his arms around Cyrus’ torso. 

“Oh yes. Everyday is exhausting and I feel like a zombie.” 

“Who knew being rich and famous would be such a nightmare for you?” 

Cyrus smacked TJ’s arm, but its already very little malice seeped away the moment TJ pressed his lips to Cyrus’. He sunk into the kiss, shoes forgotten, sliding his hands up TJ’s sides. 

The microwave started beeping, and Cyrus pulled away with a groan. TJ laughed, poking him. 

“I’ll get it for you, go get into pajamas, it’s late.”

Cyrus gave him a grateful peck on the cheek, and stumbled around the kitchen window-side, into the bedroom. Their bed was pretty low to the floor and although it was easy enough to move around, it had remained stationary in the corner between the window and the regular wall for a couple months now. This part of the house was also the only part where the windows actually had curtains, because TJ quickly found that it was near impossible for him to sleep if he could see even the slightest shred of light. The curtains were drawn already, but the string light bulbs they had dangling around the ceiling were on and providing him with enough light to see. They each originally had their own dressers and racks to hang clothes that needed to be hung, but they’d been living together for so long now that it didn’t really matter what was put where. 

As Cyrus pulled off his suit jacket, he said, “If it’s so late, then what are you doing up?”

“Waiting for you.” There was clanging in the kitchen as TJ took the soup out of the microwave. 

Cyrus sighed. “Teej, I told you you didn’t have to always do that-”

“-And I don’t  _ always _ do that, I sleep when I’m tired. I wasn’t tired and I felt like seeing my boyfriend when he got home, and that's that.” 

Cyrus began emptying his pockets; phone, wallet, keys, (now empty) packet of crackers. He checked his phone, raising the brightness since he could now check it without getting yelled at by one of the premier hosts. 3:32 AM. He sighed. 

“TJ, it’s real fucking late.” 

“So?”

“So, you have work tomorrow.” He hung his jacket up, and began unbuttoning his fancy, pressed shirt. 

“So do you.” 

He threw the shirt into their dirty clothes basket, then began working on untying his other shoe. “TJ, can you please not be stubborn about this?”

“I’m not being stubborn, and I’m not just doing this for you. Yeah, I wanted to see you when you got home, and yeah, I wanted to be able to help you since I knew you’d be tired, but I also wanted to do more planning for my meeting Friday. It was a win-win.” 

Cyrus could hear him moving around the kitchen, and knew he was probably making more food besides just the soup. His other shoe was now successfully off, and he tugged off the dark gray dress pants. They went into dirty clothes as well. The dresser was home to many of Cyrus’ current favorite clothes: lazy ones. As he pulled on boxers, sweatpants and a t-shirt, he found himself once again baffled by his need to always dress so fancily as a kid. He sometimes wished he had been more relaxed in his childhood, especially since he hardly ever had time to do that now. 

TJ came into the bedroom, holding a dinner tray, and Cyrus’ mouth actually started watering when he saw it. 

“I love you. I’m so hungry, holy shit, do you wanna know what they were giving people to eat there?” Cyrus dropped onto the bed, crossing his legs. TJ laughed, sitting across from him, placing the tray in between them. While Cyrus immediately dug into the soup and vegetables and ranch, TJ cracked open the chips and salsa. 

“Please, I wanna hear about your day.”

“Alright. So first of all, you didn’t hear this from me, but the movie? Terrible.” TJ choked on his food, dissolving into laughter. “It was so long and soooo boring, and they did absolutely nothing noteworthy with it. I can’t even remember the name.”

“ _ Paid Vacation _ .” TJ supplied, always having the better memory out of the two. 

“Yes, thanks. Anyway, I hated the movie.”

“Are you gonna review it?”

“I kind of have to, but I’ll be gentle. I could tell it was one of, uhhhh, what’s her face, uh, Christine LeBloue’s first full length films, and I know I sucked when I was her age too, so. I’ll probably give her a thirty, I dunno. Anyway, I spent the whole movie waiting for it to be over so I could leave, but of course they had an afterparty which Taylor really wanted me to go to.” 

“Should we have Taylor over for dinner this week?” TJ asked, breaking his string of concentration. “It’s been awhile, how are her and her wife, uhhh,”

“Claire.”

“Right, Claire. How are they doing?”

“They’re good,” Cyrus nodded, taking another bite of soup. “Claire is trying to get pregnant, but according to Taylor they’ve been unsuccessful.” Taylor French was Cyrus’ manager, and her and her wife were good friends of theirs. 

TJ hummed in response, gesturing for him to continue with the rundown of his night. 

“Anyway, yeah, so I had to go to the afterparty, which  _ sucked _ . They had the tiniest, least filling hor d'oeuvres you can imagine, and I ate probably half of the whole supply just to give myself something to do besides talk _ and talk and talk _ for hours. It was terrible.”

“You poor soul.” TJ laughed, scooting over next to Cyrus so that he could put an arm around him. 

“I know, I was very miserable.” 

They were quiet for a bit, until TJ’s phone lit up and he had to crawl across the bed to get it, collapsing at the end instead of going back to cuddle with Cyrus. He scrolled on it for a bit while Cyrus finished up eating. TJ suddenly made a noise of surprise, and looked over his shoulder at Cyrus. 

“Hey, Cy. You know Jonah?”

“Jonah…….Wilson?” Cyrus said after a moment, trying to place the name. 

“Beck.”

“Beck, Beck, Jonah- OH!” He gasped. “Yes, yes, yeah, I remember now. Shit, I feel bad, it hasn’t even been that long since I last saw him at, uhh, yeah, at my college graduation.”

“Eh, it’s been pretty long.”

“You think  _ six _ years is  _ a lot _ , then?”

TJ made a face, kicking his leg in the general direction of Cyrus’ head. “I hate you.” 

Cyrus giggled, putting the near empty tray on the floor so that he could move to the end of the bed and keep cuddling with his boyfriend. “Anyway, what were you saying about Jonah?”

“He just released a new album and is apparently trying to get some acting gigs to layer on even more popular interest to his name.” 

Cyrus hummed thoughtfully. He remembered Jonah, felt terrible that he’d forgotten one of his best friends from childhood. Of course, now it was all coming back. Andi, Buffy, Marty, Amber. He missed them. He loved his new friends here in LA, but the lack of presence his childhood  _ family _ had in his life here had created a painful ache in his chest. 

Cyrus grabbed his phone as well, going straight to InstaPic and finding Jonah’s account. TJ dropped his own phone to lean on Cyrus’ shoulder and watch. Cyrus smiled a bit at the fact that he and Jonah were still mutually following each other. As for his account, there were lots of concert pics, as well as photoshoots. As well as an awful lot with a cute blonde girl. 

“He’s got a new girlfriend.” Cyrus commented, clicking on her tag and going to her page. 

“Chloe Blaire.” TJ read aloud. “She’s pretty. Model, do you think?”

“Yeah, she’s got too many professional shots to not be.”

“True.” Cyrus went back to Jonah’s account, mentally debating something. 

“Do you think if I messaged him on here, he’d see it? I’m sure he’s got blocks on regular dm’s to keep them from blowing up his phone, but since he follows me back….” Cyrus trailed off, chewing on his lip, unsure.

“Give it a try.” TJ shrugged. “You guys used to be such good friends, I’m sure if he can he’d try to respond.”

“Alright.” Cyrus clicked on the message icon, and typed out a short text. 

_ hey jonah! its been too long, we should try and do something. not sure what the rest of the old gang is up to, but it might be fun to try and get everyone together again.  _

He sent it, satisfied. Out of curiosity, he moved back to the search bar and typed in ‘Andi Mack’. She wasn’t the first to come up, but he found her unverified account only third in the list. They were still following each other as well. There weren’t very many pictures of her, mostly art pieces. He was glad she was still doing sculptures, and she was pretty incredible. He clicked on a video of a big white room with lots of sparkling bits of glass hanging from the ceiling. The lights in the room were turned off, but he could still see Andi in the middle. She was older now, obviously, but still very beautiful. Her hair was just as short as he remembered, but dyed bright orange and styled in a more edgy way. In the video, she turned on a small light in her hand, angling it so that it hit a piece of glass, which then proceeded to bounce across the other rest of the reflective glass pieces and almost fully light the room. It was gorgeous, really and truly.

TJ let out a small whistle. “Holy shit.”

Cyrus liked the post, and instantly went to message her. It was about the same as the one he’d sent Jonah, but he added in a compliment about how incredible her art was. 

“Find Buffy next.” TJ said. “She better still be doing basketball, or something.”

Cyrus laughed, searching her name. He found her pretty quickly, and although she didn’t seem to be doing basketball anymore, there was an extreme amount of dance videos. She was amazing, and really gorgeous, hair all grown out and huge and curly. Cyrus warmed with pride; his old best friends were the coolest. There was a highlight on her page labeled with just the basketball emoji, and in it were many clips of her and a bunch of tall men and women playing, and as a surprise to no one, she was still great, if not a little below the obvious professionals. 

“Think you’ll try and one on one her?” Cyrus asked as Video Buffy made a half court shot. 

“Duh.” TJ said, a competitive flair alighting in his expression. “I’ll probably win, I’ve always been better than her, even with my bad leg.”

“Right, of course, what was I thinking.” TJ hadn’t always planned to go into business, but a bad injury in his junior year had made it more or less impossible for him to ever play professionally or on a team again. He was devastated, but still liked to play in short bursts whenever he could. 

Cyrus sent her a message too. 

“Who next?”

“Do Cyrus Goodman, I hear he’s like this ultra-hot movie director and Rotten Tomatos critic, so like, insanely successful. And hot.” Cyrus flushed, dropping face first into the bed. 

TJ pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Stop being so sweet and romantic, you’re going to kill me.” 

“Aw, shame.” TJ kissed him again, and Cyrus rolled onto his back, letting TJ lean over him, kissing him more. 

Cyrus was perfectly content to stay like that for the literal rest of his life, but his phone buzzed, which grabbed both of their attentions. 

“Andi answered.” TJ said. Cyrus jolted, holding the phone over his face, and clicking onto his dms. 

_ Hey Cyrus!!!!  _

_ Thank you sm! _

_ What are you up to these days? _

_ hey!! just movie premiers and stuff like that _

_ Wow, “just movie premiers”?  _

_ lol yeah. its not as glamorous as you’d expect _

_ Maybe so lol. _

_ Oh, Amber and I saw your movie from last year!! It was really good _

_ funnel cake? _

_ sorry, i think i had two i was overseeing last year _

_ Yeah it was that one, I loved it.  _

_ I know we haven’t really talked much lately, but I still felt like I could see little bits of the Cyrus I knew in it :) _

_ thank you! i really liked how that one had come out, my favorite kinds to do are the weird arthouse ones, which dont get as popular as my more mainstream style, but yknow _

_ sorry i just realized i was rambling _

_ No youre fine.  _

_ Besides I completely get what you mean! I love doing really weird pieces that dont make any sense at all, but people tend to like things they understand more.  _

_ Anyway I just realized you had asked me to hang out.  _

_ I’d love to!! Where are you these days? _

_ im in la, but i can fly out to you if you need. id love to see you too _

_ Wow LA???? _

_ I was gonna offer my guest room in Seattle to you, but nevermind I want to go to California!!!! _

_ If that’s alright with you, of course _

_ thats totally fine! that means you can see tj too _

_ Ooh are you two still together? _

_ going strong :) _

TJ nudged him, and Cyrus indulged him in another kiss. 

_ Cute!!!! I always loved you both as a couple, and I’d love to see him again _

_ did you mention that you and amber are still in contact? _

_ Yes!!! We roomed together for college and then started dating lol, I’m sure if you scrolled back a couple years on my page you’d see the plethora of newly dating pics I posted.  _

_ Here’s her @ if you want to talk to her too.  _

_ @amberalert  _

_ aw thats cute, im guessing you two live together now? _

Cyrus clicked the link to Amber’s account, smiling when he saw her. He had hardly kept up with her at all after highschool, which he felt bad about. He followed her, and liked her most recent post. He sent her a dm asking what she’d been up to lately. He went back to his and Andi’s conversation, and they talked for awhile longer before they were all too tired to keep going. 

TJ took both their phones, plugging them in to charge, and attempted to pull back the blankets that Cyrus was dead weight on top of.

“Come on, babe. You gotta get up so you can sleep.” 

“I can’t move.” Cyrus mumbled into the blankets. TJ dragged him to the right end of the bed, and tugged off his sweatpants. 

“There, so you don’t melt at night.” 

“Fuck off, it’s cold.”

“It won’t be under the blankets.”

Cyrus wriggled underneath the covers, wrapping them around himself and shivering. TJ crawled in next to him, draping and arm around Cyrus and tangling their legs. 

“Goodnight TJ.” Cyrus whispered, suddenly feeling as if it was illegal to speak at any volume.

“Night Cyrus. I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

They were quiet for awhile, until TJ whispered again. 

“Do you think anyone else has answered yet?”

“I dunno. Go to sleep.” Cyrus mumbled. 

“I bet Reed is in jail.”

Cyrus snorted. “And to think you guys used to be friends.”

“After that shit he said in freshman year there was no way I was forgiving him again.”

“Mhm.” Cyrus hummed, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. “Do you ever miss high school?”

“No. You?”

“No. I miss my old friends though, and how simple everything was back then.” 

“Yeah. I hope we’re able to see everyone again soon.”

“I think it’ll work with Andi and Amber, and if we can get a hold of Buffy she’d love to. We may have to rely on Taylor to get a hold of Jonah, though.”

“Yeah.” TJ yawned loudly, triggering Cyrus to do the same. 

“Can we sleep now?” Cyrus asked, lifted his arm out to the curtain, raising it off the ground and peeking at the city. 

TJ groaned. “Ugh, it’s too bright out there.”

“Yeah cause it’s almost sunrise, dumbass.”

“Seriously? Today’s gonna be a long day.”

“Yeah.” Cyrus dropped the curtain, plunging them into darkness. “What have you got today?”

“Not too much, just supervising some meetings. You?”

“I need to be at another premier at five, but this one is a documentary so I don’t think I’ll be out nearly as late.” 

“Nice. Wanna go out for dinner?”

“Sure, what were you thinking?”

“I dunno, something edible.”

“Sounds good.” Cyrus yawned again. “Night.”

“Night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to just be a oneshot, but comment if you want more. maybe of them meeting up again, or some glimpses into the rest of the gangs new lives.
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryptidmoth666) if u wanna chat !


End file.
